Peachy
by El4a
Summary: When the Legends take a little break, Leonard Snart, also known as Captain Cold, sets out to turn Central City upside down (let's just assume he didn't die because we all love him). But he might just end up turning the life of a certain scarlet speedster upside down too. ColdFlash Male x Male Don't like it then don't read it. Copyrights to DC Rated M to be safe
1. DISCLAIMER

Yay, so new story involving ColdFlash aka Leonard Snart x Barry Allen (GAYTP)

ANYWAYSSSS

I do **NOT** own any of the characters and certain mentions of past events in the story. **These are owned by DC Comics and CW**

Now go and enjoy the story.


	2. ONE

"Alright, History's saved...Again. Where to now captain?" Mick asked Sara, who seemed to consider the question.

Was she thinking what Len thought she was thinking because he really could use a break.

"Well," Sara started saying with that sly smile that Len liked so much forming around the corner of her lips. "There have been less and less time aberrations lately, so how about we cash in a little vacation time?"

Leonard smirked lightly. "Now that's what I'm talking about," he drawled his words like he always did. Little did they know that this was only part of the Captain Cold character he played. Honestly, he had no particular reason to like the moniker, none he wanted to admit anyone but himself at least.

Agreeing murmurs sounded from the remaining team members. Apparently, they were going to have a little downtime. At least, until that damned alarm would, go off again. Let's hope it wouldn't because Len really looked forward to seeing a certain scarlet speedster again, preferably when he tried to stop him and Mick in a heist.

"Central City, 2016, you better get ready because Captain Cold and Heatwave are coming to town" he smirked.

He and Mick shared a glance with understanding. Oh, how they were going to turn the city upside down again. And maybe, just maybe, Len could turn Scarlet's life upside down too.

Mick seemed to catch on to what Leonard was thinking about.

"Not that operation again, boss," He grumbled.

Yes, Mick had known of his plans when they were partners in crime. His partner knew about his...attraction to the Flash. Of course, he hadn't told a soul that Barry Allen was the Flash, not even his sister Lisa. That might've even been the first step of his and Scarlet's unusual relationship. After that, Len had flirted with him countless of times, dropped subtle hints. But also sent mixed signals, because he had to keep the game interesting all the same.

"what operation?" Sarah asked, curiosity clearly audible in her voice, together with what? A little suspicion maybe? Well, they were crooks after all.

Mick scoffed.

"The one where Snart there tries to-" he started saying but Len cut him off.

"Shut up, Mick," Leonard snarled coldly.

"Ah, so. You don't want them to know you got the hots fo-"

"Second time, Mick. Don't make it a third," Len drawled with an agitated edge to his voice.

Sarah raised her eyebrows at them but said nothing. Who Leonard was into was his own business. Yeah, he had implied a possible relationship with her, and she even kissed him, later on, thinking he might die. But after that, she was named captain and well, she needed to keep a clear head when it would come to making though decisions concerning her team members. Though she though Mick might be a bit jealous if Leonard liked someone else. She always sensed there was something unspoken between them. And that night when she and Len almost died and he told her about that day in juvie, it only made her even surer.

"Alright then," she said after a short pause. "Gideon, take us back to Central City 2016."

They all strapped themselves in, not that worried about the side effects of time traveling, as they were used to it now.

After they landed everyone went their separate ways. Sara probably went to a bar, maybe she'd contact her friends and family in Star City. Jax went to visit his mother and Martin to his wife. Len watched the two halves of firestorm go, as did he watch Ray leave, probably off to join Sara or something.  
Now it was only him and Mick left plus their newest additions to the team.

"Well, as much as I didn't enjoy our time on the ship, Mick and I have someplace to be." Len drawled snarkily.

He jerked his head, signaling for Mick to follow him and walked away.

"So, where are we going, boss?" Mick asked.

"We're going to pick up our dearest Lisa and then see what installment is begging us to rob it" Len explained to his partner.

"Alright!" Mick said with a cruel smile and powered up his gun.

Len rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

They moved through the uncrowded parts of town and the criminal underworld of Central City, not wanting to be seen. Len didn't feel like being caught by the Flash just yet. Cops he wasn't worried about but Barry Allen had a knack for surprising Len. And how infuriating it sometimes was, Len was always impressed. Though he would never admit that to anyone.  
It wasn't long before they reached one of his safe houses. Len had contacted Lisa and told her to meet them there. He casually walked in, only to be crushed by an embrace of his sister.

"Lenny! Where in the hell have you been?!" She yelled.

Ah, there were her famous mood swings.

"Well?" she asked him impatiently. But before he could reply, she was already talking again. "For god's sake I even asked Cisco to find you but STAR labs couldn't find you." she sounded like she was accusing him of something.

"Of course they couldn't, I haven't exactly been...Around." Len replied with a drawl.

"Around?! Lenny you goddamn disappeared from the face of the world!" Lisa yelled again.

A small smile tugged at Len's mouth and a chuckle sounded from behind him. The irony. And only when she looked at him like he was crazy, Len cared to explain.

"Mick and I got recruited by a dude who wanted us to time travel to save the world. We just tagged along to rob history," he said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, until Snart decided to go all hero and gotten himself scattered across the time zone." Mick scoffed.

"I'm no hero, nor will I ever be, Mick. I just wasn't going to let you kill yourself after I was the reason the time masters turned you into Chronos." Len said impatiently.

"I don't understand anything you two are saying. But the hell, Lenny. You almost died?! You two are the only family I have left,"

Over dramatic, as always.

"I didn't. The point is, I'm here for a little downtime with the team. Though we're on call any minute so let's pull a quick heist." Len said.

They could all agree to that.

[timebreak]

Len was counting the seconds they still had left, knowing it didn't matter if Barry Allen had decided to take this robbery on himself instead of handing it over to the CCPD, while Lisa and Mick pocketed the jewels.  
Just when Len heard the faint sound of sirens, there was a red blur of lightning. The Flash stood before him.

"Ah, Scarlet. Long time no see. Nice of you to join the party," he smirked, spreading his arms with a loose movement, cold gun still in his hand.

"Snart," Barry acknowledged him. But before he could say or ask anymore, Len cut him off.

"Scarlet, at this point in our relationship you can call me Len, or at least Leonard," he drawled his words again, but there was a small smirk playing on his lips.

Len could see Barry get flustered under that mask of his, but he soon recovered.

"Relationship, huh? I don't think we ever went on a date," Scarlet retorted.

Hm, the kid has some balls.

Barry, however, started to look flustered again and Len realized it must've been something said on the com hidden in the speedster's suit.

"Oh my god, is he flirting with Barry. Is Barry flirting back? This can't be happening!" Cisco's voice rang in Barry's ears, making more blood rush to his face.

Len thought it was cute, but his thoughts were interrupted by sirens closing in and his sister's voice.

"Lenny, when you're done flirting with the enemy, let's go."

"Looks like I gotta go. See you later, Scarlet." Len grinned before taking up the lead and getting his Rogues out of there.

Barry, frozen in time for a moment, fails to go after them and rushes away to STAR labs before the CCPD agents would arrive on the scene.

"BARTHOLOMEW HENRY ALLEN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Cisco yelled and Barry flinched.

"Banter?" he tried.

"You flipping flirted with CAPTAIN COLD!" Cisco continued.

Barry wanted to say that, A, he did not and B, Snart had started it.

"Just drop it, it won't happen again," Barry promised, but he felt his face heat up again only thinking of it. Why had Snart, Captain Cold, flirted with him? To throw him off his game right? Well, he succeeded and it didn't help that Barry wanted Snart to do so.

"It better not," Cisco told him. It sounded like an order.

Barry sighed and went to the training room. Anything to get his mind off Leonard Snart.


	3. TWO

After their little showdown, flirting totally intended, of course, Len went to Saints and Sinners. The local bar was more sinners than saints though, but that was the way he liked it. Len didn't need goody-two-shoes up in his business or calling the police. No, the people that came here knew better than to mess with Captain Cold. Even after he'd been out of business for a while.

Len sighed and took a sip of his beer. Not soon after the bottle touched the wooden surface of the table again, the jingle of the dive bar's door went off, signaling a new arrival. From the corner of his eyes, Len saw a familiar mop of brown hair and he didn't need to turn to see that it was Barry Allen who had just entered Saints and Sinners. Was young Scarlet looking for him? Hmm, his day might get even more interesting.

Len sensed the boy stopping, shuffling a bit awkward and probably deciding if he should sit down or not.

"Alright, sit down Scarlet," Len told him, a smug smirk on his face when he saw Barry blush and live up to his nickname.

The young man did sit down though.

"Er, hi," Barry greeted him, still not at ease.

If Len didn't know that he was the Flash, he would've deducted Barry to be nervous around all the criminal typed that currently occupied the bar. But Len did know, just like he knew Barry could hold his own against all of them. Except maybe himself, the infamous Captain Cold. So he knew it must be something else? Him maybe? Though why Barry would be nervous around him was a mystery to him, the guy never had been before.

"Yes, hello. Now, what do I owe this visit to?" He asked with a drawl. It wasn't his real voice, no, but it fitted the cold persona he was supposed to be. His real voice had a softer edge to it, less irritated, but he only let people hear that when he really trusted them. And Captain Cold did not trust easily.

"Uhm, well...Okay, so I kinda want to know, what was that earlier today? Because I mean, were you flirting with me or-" But Len cut him off.

"Yes."

The simple and straightforward answer seemed to catch to oh so amazing Flash of guard and Len couldn't help but let the smug smirk return to his face.

"Wha- What do you mean yes?" Scarlet asked, clearly flustered.

"Do I need to spell it out for you, kid?" Barry pouted when he called him kid but kept his mouth shut.

"But, why?"

Ah. There was the question Len had been hoping to avoid. Though admitting to flirting didn't really help him with that, it only assured that the question was to come up. And so it did.

Len just simply rolled his eyes before responding.

"'Cause I like you, Scarlet. If it wasn't obvious, I've been flirting with you for a while now and you've been flirting back. IT just wasn't as obvious up until today," He stated simply and Barry turned an even brighter shade red.

Len was right, Barry concluded in his mind. Now he thought about it, it had been going on for a while now. Maybe he hadn't been willing to admit it to himself, let alone to others, but they had been flirting. And if he was utterly and completely honest with himself, he didn't mind it at all. How messed up was that? The Flash liking his arch nemesis Captain Cold, flirting with him and maybe even thinking about him sometimes. And yet, it felt so right.

"So just to get this straight, you, Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, like me, Barry Allen, the Flash?" He asked Len in a soft undertone.

"Sounds about right," Len said. An amused look was visible in the older man's eyes, purely because Barry seemed so baffled by it.

Like, come on, the signs were obviously there. Len had made sure of that. For the fastest man alive Barry tended to pick things up rather slowly.

"So, Scarlet, what are you going to do now?" He asked, leaning in over the wooden table, closing the distance between his and Barry's faces, just to tease him.

He saw the speedster's green eyes wander to his lips for a millisecond and leaned back again. Barry's eyes filled with confusion at the gesture and a small smile played around on Len's lips. It seemed Barry was all for kissing him, even if he didn't fully know it yet himself.

"Well, if that's all..." Len trailed off, getting up from his seat in the process.

Not to his surprise, Barry copied the movement, stepping up in his space a little. Len studied him for a moment as the younger man seemed to be internally debating about something. Only to decide to take a step back.

So Scarlet needed a little warming up, no problem. Len could live with that, after all, he had waited for about three years now.

• ***•*•**

The next day came to Barry all too fast. His mind was still reeling with the past day's events. The facedown, the flirting but most of all, the kiss that almost happened.

It had been up to Barry, yesterday. The final move to make a move had been his but he had hesitated to act and finally he had stepped down, remembering what he had promised to Cisco.

He sighed.

"Why me?" He asked the ceiling.

Barry was at STAR-labs now and he hadn't noticed Iris walking in. He had been in love with Iris for as long as he could remember, but they were on the outs now, having decided they both needed the space. Now, however, he didn't know how he felt anymore. He'd be lying if he said he didn't love Iris anymore, he would always love her, he always had. But he would be lying big time if he said that Leonard brought up a kind of similar feeling in him. Maybe it wasn't love, but Barry sure as hell liked the man that was Captain Cold.

"Why me what?" Iris' voice sounded from behind him.

"Uhm...Nothing," Barry lied, poorly.

"Now why do I not believe that," she said, not making it a question as much as it was a statement.

"Really, it's nothing," Barry told her.

"Barry you've been a crappy liar for whole your life. But if you don't want to talk about it, fine, you don't even need to," Iris told him with a slight smirk.

Her smirk had its own likable qualities, but it was nothing compared to Leonard Snart's.

"Huh?" he asked her, clearly confused.

Iris grinned, glad to know she knew something he didn't for once. Or just because she now had blackmail over her brother/best friend/ maybe-lover.

"That look you have on is your lost puppy look. So, who's the lucky girl?" she asked him. "I mean, we're not getting together anytime soon, we both know that, so who is she?"

Barry shifted a little nervously before deciding what exactly he was about to say. He had to give away something, something that would put Iris off his trail.

He cleared his throat.

"Ehm, well it's not exactly..." Not exactly, what was he doing? "No, no, it's not a girl," Barry admitted.

"What!?" Iris asked, clearly not expecting that one. "My, my. Barry Allen, swinging for both teams, aren't we?" She continued a grin on her face.

Barry felt his face heat up and he could almost hear Leonard Snart call him Scarlet, smug smile on his face and all.

"yes?" He replied quietly and utterly flustered.

"Wow, I did not see that one coming!" Iris admitted. "So who is it?"

Barry just shook his head.

"Nuh-uh. Not gonna tell you," he said, a lot more confidently than he felt.

Iris huffed but didn't push, and Barry wanted it no other way. Let her tell them that he liked guys as well as girls, rather that than everyone knowing the Flash had a crush on Captain Cold. And a big one that was.

Oh boy, he was in deep shit now.


End file.
